User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 6: Laughing Out Loud
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to build a boat out of natural resources to cross the river. It resulted in having our first tie of the game. Thank goodness the deed was done to break the tie and find out who is leaving! Now, find out what's gonna happen right now on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Kingsley: Okay contestants, the next challenge is gonna be wild. It's a try not to laugh challenge! This means you are going to see people from this town doing funny stuff that will try to make you burst out laughing. If you laugh, you are out of the game! Whoever is the last person standing wins the challenge! Tohru: I'm a frequent laugher. I'm gonna lose. Kingsley: That's right! Frequent laughers will do this challenge to practice their laugh holding. Willow: Um, isn't it unhealthy? Kingsley: Uhhhhh... I dunno about you, but I dunno how to answer that. Mousse: We are immune to laughing, are we? Whippa: Yeah, we are so cool. Kingsley: Alright contestants! Get with your teammates and be prepared to see some hilarious extravaganzas! GO! (the teams both divide into their own teams and form a group as more characters from the Flipline series walk in the scene) Roy: Ah, it's such a nice day out here! I should go for a walk! (walks while whistling) Joy: (places a banana peel on the ground) Roy: (keeps whistling until he slips on the banana peel and falls down) Koilee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a classic right there! Tohru: Koilee! You laughed! You're out! Koilee: DARN IT! Professor Fitz: I'm going to activate this propeller to see if it can make me fly! (turns it on) Hey, why isn't it working? Oh, yeah, that's right, it's not turning fast enough! (increases its speed and it makes him fly in the air) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kahuna and Perri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kahuna: Wait a minute. We're out! Perri: Oh yeah. Captain Cori: Why yes, this is a wonderful weather we're having. Robby: (draws a moustache on Cori's upper lip) Cooper: (snickers) Cori: What's so funny? Cooper: Your... MOUSTACHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cori: ROBBY! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! Robby: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't! Xandra: My X wand isn't working! I tried everything I could to get it to work, but nothing is happening! Xolo: Sis, try throwing it on the ground. Xandra: (throws it on the ground, then the wand stands up and turns Xandra into a horse) Akari: (falls on the ground laughing) Xandra: Neeeeeeigh? Bertha: OH, BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mousse: That's not funny, that's stupid! Whippa: What he said! Tohru: (covers her ears) Bertha: THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MIIIIIIIIIIIINE, MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! Scooter: Make this singing STOP!!!! Hope: (rides on a unicycle) I'm a professional unicycle rider! Look at me go! Sienna: Yeah! Go Hope! Hope: (rides into a tree and falls off) I'm okay! Sasha: Hee hee hee hee hee! Bertha: BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Maggie: Okay, this singing is starting to get on my nerves. No wonder nobody laughed. Rudy: I swear, I feel like hurting somebody right now. Bertha: OH BABY BABY BABY!!! Rudy: Hey miss! You want a piece of me? Mousse: A piece of you? Why don't you just cut part of you off? Rudy: (ignoring Mousse) If you can't sing, NOBODY CAN!!! (darts towards Bertha, picks her up, and throws her in the trash) Almost everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Rudy: (sweeps off his hands) (This chapter is going to be short since I don't really have ideas for the next part, but I will timeskip for lengthy reasons) Kingsley: Now we are down to Whippa from the Chocoholics and Austin from the Juicy Peeps! Which team will win? Find out on my most hilarious act ever! (puts on a clown mask) Whippa: Tch, nothing else is stupider than putting on a cheep mask in hopes of trying to be funny. Kingsley: (imitates a clown voice) Hey folks! I'm gonna change my outfit into something really fancy! Let me honk on my nose and it'll happen! Austin: Oh boy, I can feel the tension building up! Kingsley: (presses on his nose, then he appears in a cow suit) Austin: (snickers) Whippa: (puts on a straight face) Kingsley: Oh, that didn't work! Let me try again! (presses the nose again and it makes him appear in a Superman costume) Austin: Oooooooh, Superman! That's awesome! Whippa: Childhood revived. Kingsley: As much as I love this outfit, this isn't what I would call fancy. One more time! (presses his nose and then it turns him into a ballerina) Austin: Pffft, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Whippa: Austin, can you laugh less loud? Austin: BUT HE'S A BALLERINA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Whippa: I'm not gonna lie, he does look beautiful in that outfit. Kingsley: You really think so? Should I wear this outfit while I take Austin and his teammates to the elimination center? Austin: Heck yeah! Kingsley: This means the Chocoholics win! Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center while I am a ballerina! in the shed... Kingsley: Here we are at the shed. Don't ask why I'm a ballerina, it was all my own fault. Anyways! First of all, Austin is safe! PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Perri... PEW! Kingsley: Xolo, Sasha, Sienna... PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Akari, Robby, Allan... PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Willow, Mitch! PEW PEW! Kingsley: Folks, we are now down to two customers! Kahuna and Big Pauly! Which one will leave? And which one will go? Big Pauly: Oh dear... Kahuna: Uh... Kingsley: (looks closely) Kahuna: ... Big Pauly: ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Big Pauly. PEW! Kahuna: WHAT?! Kingsley: Sorry Kahuna, but your time is up. Follow me to the cannon! Kahuna: (follows Kingsley) Kingsley: Have a good time at the hotel, sir. Kahuna: Thanks for all the great challenges! KA-BOOM!!!!! Akari: Wow! That was amazing! Austin: I know! Nothing is more enjoyable than watching someone fly out of a cannon! Kingsley: That's gonna wrap up today's episode, folks. Find out who will stay and who will leave next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooolimination! You know the drill. The Chocoholics Olivia Tohru Hacky Zak Rita Whippa Maggie Rudy Timm Koilee Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps Perri Scarlett Xolo Sasha Austin Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan Category:Blog posts